This invention relates to a unique method of transporting and storing vehicle fixed modular windows, and sealant for the windows.
In the prior art, windows were delivered to vehicle assembly lines, and often had a sealant placed around their periphery at the assembly line. The window was then inserted into a vehicle body. In modern industrial facilities, a main thrust of inventive effort is to reduce the method steps which are actually performed at the assembly line.
Thus, it would be beneficial to reduce the steps of delivering a window member to an assembly line and then placing a sealant on the window member at the assembly line. To this end, windows having a sealant at their peripheries when delivered to the assembly line are known. It would be desirable to improve the method and manner in which these windows are transported.